kingdomheartsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Xion (Jefe)
thumb|83px Xion ''' es una enemiga en el juego Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. La batalla toma lugar en varios mundos diferentes visitados durante los acontecimientos del juego. Sus múltiples formas le otorgan diferentes poderes en cada mundo. '''Estrategia General Cuando se trata de luchar contra Xion como jefe, las cosas se complican. En un intento por absorber a Roxas y volverse completa, para regresar a Sora con todos los recuerdos que le fueron robados, Xion se transforma en un monstruo con armadura que tiene la cara y el pelo de Sora resultando una serie de batallas. Todas sus formas (excepto la final) tienen un ataque que forma una barrera naranja alrededor de Xion que le cura mucha VT, y a su vez terriblemente dañina. Para impedir que se cure, golpéala cuando flota en el aire y asi cancelar su movimiento. Primera Forma (País de las Maravillas) Preferencias de enemigos de el diario de Roxas Transformación de Xion. Los recuerdos de Sora de cada mundo han multiplicado sus poderes. Su barrera restablece VT, así que no dejes que la levante. Contraatacará si intentas bloquear su combo de espada, así que apártate. Desplegará sus alas para anunciar su carga con estocada veloz. La primera batalla toma lugar en el Cuarto Misterioso. En esta forma, Xion tiene alas grandes y coloridas, con lathumb|241px forma puntiaguda característica de los incorpóreos, y una gran espada naranja como se ve en la fotoque se paserece mucho a mareo abisa''l(P.alzadora#3). Es bastante lenta y deja mucho tiempo para golpearla. Tiene dos tipos de ataques: 1. Hace un barrido con la espada que simplemente te aleja(aprobecha y usa electro). Entonces despega y, ya en el aire, realiza una o más(si te golpea) Estocada Veloz.(usa la mesa y la silla para protejerte) Despues se eleva mucho para bajar finalmente al suelo. 2. Realiza un combo de tres golpes(golpe,esticada,vortex vertical) que NO debes bloquear porque sino te cargará con Estocada Veloz rompiéndote el bloqueo y haciéndote mucho daño. Por tanto, esquívalo. 3. Invoca un aero bajo tus pies hacias el cual te ves atraido. Salta e intenta alejarte, pues si no recibirás zantegsuken bastante dañino. '''Segunda Forma, '(Ciudad de Halloween) Preferencias de enemigos de el Diario de Roxas Transformación de Xion. Los recuerdos de Sora de cada mundo han multiplicado sus poderes. Su ataque Ragnarok dispara láseres dirigidos e imbloqueables: esquívalos. Si te escabulles mucho, disparará repetidamente. Golpéala si ves que va a levantar una barrera para que no se cure. En la segunda batalla Xion no tiene alas, ahora crece hasta tener el doble de tamaño que Roxas e invoca una gran espada que vagamente recuerda el llavero Calabaza decisiva o al brazo de El Experimento thumb|222px. Esta vez se desarrolla en las ruinas de la Mansión de Oogie Boogie. Aunque también es muy lenta, tiene mucha más VT. Ahora tiene tres tipos de ataque: 1. Igual que antes, realiza un combo de tres golpes (estocada, vórtex, estocada con mordida) que no debes bloquear. 2.invoca un aero (de mucho mas rango)que te atrae al piso mientras,ella carga un zantetsuken,esquivalo cuanto antes (nota: cuando ella acabe,usa la fuerza de drenaje de su ataque para ir hacia ella y golpearla rapidamente). 3.Flota en el aire y te apunta con la espada, con la que realizará Ragnarok. Planea hasta que desaparezcan todos los proyectiles, ya que son muchos, muy rápidos e imbloqueables. Sin embargo, no te alejes de ella o te lo hará repetidamente. Tercera Forma '(Agrabah) Diario de Pepito ''Transformación de Xion. Los recuerdos de Sora de cada mundo han multiplicado sus poderes. Cuidado con su '''último arcano, una lluvia de golpes con sus cuatro brazos. La mayoría no pueden bloquearse, así que apártate y contraataca. Golpéala si levanta una barrera para que no se cure. thumbLa tercera batalla de Xion se desarrolla en la Sala de la Lámpara. Xion se transforma en una criatura de cuatro grandes brazos, decorados con elegancia, oro y diseños púrpuras y rojos. y en sus hombreras tiene 4 lanparas sin mangos, tambien tiene grandes espadas en lugar de manos, recordando mucho a Kurt Zisa. Su cuerpo en sí es un poco mas grande que el anterior. Su estilo de lucha es mucho mas elegante y agil que en sus formas previas; incluyendo muchos saltos y volteretas que hacen dificil golpearla, además de que aumenta el alcance de sus ataques. Respecto al anterior combate, es mucho más fuerte y rapida, pero tiene menos vida. Sus ataques son: 1. Combo de golpes(derecha,izquierda,y temina con un lento blitz). (esta ves si accidental mente bloqueas un golpe tendras un poco mas de tiempo para reaccionar). 2. Salto y onda de choque, igual que las Armaduras (grandes, de arcilla, etc). 3. Otra vez el aero atractor. Ten cuidado porque, debido al tamaño de sus espadas, para esquivarlo no te bastará con estar en el aire, sino en el aire y bien lejos. 4. Sus espadas brillan con un color amarillo y comienza Último Arcano. Es un combo muy largo y extremadamente dañino, por lo que huye lejos. Acaba tras el salto con giros horizontales, movimiento que usaba Kurt Zisa (nota: puedes saltar detras de los peldaños para protejerte) Forma Final '(Villa Crepúsculo ) Diario de Roxas ''Transformación final de Xion. Los recuerdos de Sora de cada mundo han multiplicado sus poderes. Ahora tiene un nuevo arsenal de movimientos, incluido un poderoso '''límite final cuando baja su VT. Planea hasta ella y refúgiate antes de que lo active. La batalla final contra Xion ocurre en la torre del reloj de Villa Crepúsculo. Xion se transforma en un gigante thumbtitánico, casi tan alto como la torre del reloj. Su armadura ahora esta cubierta de pinchos y se asemeja a Sora.thumb|300px|right También tiene ahora dos especies de llaves espada iguales, rosas y plateadas con la punta con el símbolo de los incorpóreos. Tiene una enorme cantidad tanto de VT como de ataques. Fase l 1. Combo de tres espadazos horizontales que generan ondas expansivas,en el que las ondas brillan de color azul.(consejo:solo usa bloqueo). 2. Combo de tres espadazos, el último de ellos vertical, puedes esquivarlo, pero es mejor bloquearlo por que tiene efectos secundarios(ceguera y alteracion de controles) Fase II 2. Se cruza de brazos y: a) de los pinchos que tiene en la cabeza salen unos láseres que dibujan una raya de luz en el centro del escenario. Dañan tanto los láseres como la raya(con poca VT,te jalan con un aero,sus espadas se llenaran de energia azul y disparan un laser al cielo luego reaparece el aero(consejo:usa inmediatamente cura+).pues caera una lluvia de sanctus. Este ataque es el límite de Roxas Dual. Fase III 1. Generará el círculo atractor después de casi todos los ataques. 2. b) conjura "Gravedad", un esfera morada que te quitará la mitad de la VT que te quede, ya que es tipo Tierra. También puede invertirte los controles(con poca VT,aparecera un aero,clabara sus espadas y creara un serculo de luz amarillo dero un remolino de energia que destosara todo elejate lo mas que puedas volando).Cuando la erupción se vaya haciendo más discontinua, signo de que va a acabar, te atraerá con el círculo blanco. Además, en la forma final el círculo atractor tiene una mayor duración que en el resto de los combates. Banda sonora Como cada enemigo final, en cada forma tiene una canción específica, a saber: 1ª Forma: Shrouding Dark Cloud 2ª Forma: '''Vim and Vigor '''3ª Forma: '''Struggle Away / Fight for my Friends '''Forma Final: Xion Battle / Dirge of the Fourteen Categoría:Organización XIII Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Personajes Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Categoría:Guías de los Kingdom Hearts Categoría: Jefes